


Late Nights

by Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids (Ang_4)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Dont-Blame-it-on-the-Kids
Summary: Mako stay's late at the office and 'accidentally' overhears a private conversation.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my half of an Art Trade with [Lindings](https://lindings.tumblr.com/) <3

Mako stretched as he looked at the clock, 2am, he sighed as he knew he should have been gone at least four hours ago but there was so much paperwork to do. Mako moved to stand and head into the filing room to organize the papers. He was working on the stacks when he heard the door to the offices open. 

“Kya for the last time, I am fine, the fight wasn’t that bad.” he heard Lin’s harsh voice through the door although her tone wasn’t as cold as it usually was. He shifted to the door to listen to them as they walked through the desks to Lin’s office. 

“And I’m telling you that your Armor was Dented! I need to at least make sure nothing is broken or bleeding internally.” he heard Kya huff. Mako was shocked that anyone had the confidence to talk to the Chief that way. 

Mako frowned as he waited for them to head into Lin’s office, maybe then he could escape. 

A sigh from Lin as she opened her office door. “Well I’m not going to stop working to get medical attention I know I don’t need.” Lin said simply as she moved to sit at the desk and started to work on her paperwork. 

Mako carefully opened the door to the office room just in time to see Kya glance his way before she could enter the room. He jumped back and waited his heart racing thinking he had been caught. After a moment he heard Kya move into the office and he moved out the door. 

The door to the chief’s office was cracked open a touch, just enough that as Mako crept by quietly he could see the metal bender conceal a wince as she reached for the stack of papers. 

“Lin.” Kya’s voice was soft, concerned. “Please, there’s no one here you have to be a hardass for. Let me help you, you can still work.” 

Lin signed gently then with a grimace metal bent her armor away and to the corner of the room so Kya could assess the damage. Mako felt his face go hot when he saw Lin without her armor on, it was a rare sight and he always flustered when the event happened. Maybe he had a puppy crush on his Boss. 

Kya bit back a gasp when she saw the large deep bruises on Lin’s body, most were still hidden by her tank top. The removal of the metal armor also allowed Kya to see Lin’s body, in all its toned glory. 

Lin stretched her neck gently before she looked to Kya expectantly. It was then that Kya realized she had spent a moment longer than needed just staring at Lin. She cleared her throat and moved over to Lin, pulling the water from her hip flask and starting the healing process. 

Mako found his eyes glued to the scene from where he hid in the shadows. He watched as the stress Lin was holding in her body seemed to melt away over the next minute. 

Lin was working on the paperwork on her desk as Kya gently moved the water over her bruises. Eventually the bruises were all healed up but Lin was still holding some tension in her shoulders and back. Carefully Kya started to massage the tight muscles of Lin’s shoulders. 

Before Lin could stop herself a moan fell heavy into the room, she then grew tenser under Kya’s touch. 

Mako felt a sinking feeling in his stomach at the sound of Lin moaning and started to try to count to three to make a run for it but when he reached three his eyes were still glued to the scene. 

“What are you doing?” Lin asked suddenly, her voice cold. 

“You’re still tense… I learned how to message while I was traveling.” Kya said simply as she pressed a touch firmer over a knot and felt Lin take a sharp breath and hold it. 

“Breathe Lin, it’ll help.” Kya sighed. 

Lin took a shaky breath. Kya's hands on her bare shoulder’s started to set fire to her skin as Lin was suddenly aware of how hot the room was, or was that her? 

“I thought you were using waterbending.” Lin said sharply. 

“Well sometimes the best option is to use non-bending techniques.” Kya smiled gently. “Can I please try to help? When was the last time you got a massage?” 

“I don’t like strangers touching me.” Lin said simply as she started to try to continue her paperwork. 

Kya sighed and removed her hands from Lin’s shoulders. Lin frowned as she found she missed the touch dearly. 

“Am I a stranger?” the tears in Kya’s voice made Lin turn quickly to face her. The action turned her face from Mako’s line of sight but he could still see her toned neck and shoulders. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Lin said her voice was no longer cold. “I- I don’t go to anyone for stress or healing, I don’t like strangers touching me.” Lin said again, unable to find better words. “You’re not a stranger Kya… I just- I need to get my work done.” She tried to explain. 

Kya looked at Lin, blinking back tears. 

“Then why won’t you let me help you, I can’t stand to see you in pain Lin.” Kya whispered. 

Lin sighed gently and looked back to her desk. A million thoughts swirled in her mind. 

Mako held his breath as silence came over the rooms. He glanced at the clock, three in the morning. 

“Why didn’t you write to me?” Lin finally asked after a long stretch of harsh silence. “You left, you just up and left and didn’t even write. I had to find out from Tenzin where you went.” Lin looked up to Kya tears in her own eyes. “I missed you Kya.” 

Mako felt anger spark in his chest at the water bender as he saw Chief start to tear up. How dare anyone upset Lin! 

Kya was shocked at the questions and wondered how Lin had managed to make it there from her train of thought. 

“I- I don’t know why I didn’t. I thought of you everyday… I just, I thought you wouldn’t want to hear from me.” Kya said softly. “Tenzin told me a few months after I left you two started dating.” 

“Kya, you kissed me then the next day vanished!” Lin said, her hurt turning to anger again. “Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?” Kya looked away from Lin as tears formed in the metal bender's eyes. 

Mako’s eyes widened as he listened. Kya and Lin! He should have guessed! He found himself leaning to watch their faces through the crack in the door as they spoke. His curiosity piqued, Korra wouldn’t believe this! 

“I-” Kya stopped herself and sat down in a chair across from Lin. “I was scared… you had run off after the kiss I thought I had hurt you.” She said softly. 

Lin looked to her a moment but nodded, she could understand that. 

“I wrote to you, I tried to talk about it.” Lin said, her voice quiet. “I didn't want to leave it that way between us, I was overwhelmed…” she tried to explain to Kya. 

Kya looked at her and smiled sadly. 

“I never stopped thinking about you. I tried so damn hard too.” Kya said softly. 

Lin felt her heart twist in her chest. Kya wasn't giving her a reason, just saying that while the water bender was running away having the time of her life traveling the world she was thinking of Lin?! But not writing to her, not offering to take her with her… 

Lin stood as anger suddenly sparked in her stomach. “Well a lot of good  _ Thinking  _ did!” She snapped suddenly and Kya looked at her shocked. 

Mako took a step back at Lin's sudden anger. He almost stood at attention at the tone in her voice. 

“Lin-” 

“I don't want to hear it! You waltz in and out my life! Teasing me every time you're here and ignoring me like I'm  _ nothing _ when you're gone! I've spent years loving you off again on again, whenever you decide to grace my doorstep and I'm tired Kya. I'm old and I've lived my life alone, I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind.” Lin said harshly. 

Mako covered his mouth at Lin’s outburst. He knew the Chief must have been lonely but hearing it was another story. 

“Lin! I didn’t-” 

“Get out.” Lin said sternly. “Leave my office and go back to whatever you were doing in the South. What happened when we were kids is long over. You need to grow up and stop toying around with me.” 

Mako had half a second of panic thinking he had nowhere to hide should the argument come his way but Kya frowned deeply but stood her ground. 

“I’m done with my work in the Southern Tribe. I’m going to be staying with Tenzin, in the city.” She said sternly. “I’m done roaming, like you said we’re old and I want to stay.” Kya’s words grew softer as she spoke. “If we can I would like to be friends still… maybe more later on if you’re interested?” 

Lin crossed her arms as she turned away from Kya. 

“Thats a big promise from the woman who vanished on me several times with no warning.” She said bitterly. Tears fell over Lin’s cheeks as she tried to stomp down the emotions, the hope that started in her chest at Kya’s words. She was staying…  _ for now.  _

Kya sighed and moved to gently touch Lin’s shoulder. 

“Lin, I am sorry I hurt you, whether it be my intention or not you were hurt and I am so sorry,” Kya said genuinely. 

Lin pulled her shoulder out from under Kya’s hand but Kya didn’t let up. 

“Lin, please let me know if we can be friends. We’ve known each other all our lives, can I be selfish one last time and ask that we stay friends?” 

Lin felt herself tense then relax as she nodded. 

“We can still be friends. But Kya if you-” Lin turned to face her, tears on her cheeks and a fire of anger and pain in her eyes. “If you leave again, with no warning, no letters, I won’t survive…” she whispered. 

Mako’s heart ached at the pain in Lin's voice, the tears putting a small warble to her words. 

Kya felt her heart shatter at the pain in Lin’s eyes and she nodded. 

“Thank you Lin, I promise, I won’t disappear this time.” Kya said softly Lin shifted into her and Kya easily pulled Lin in for a tight hug. “I love you Lin.” 

Lin didn’t reply. She just stood there holding onto Kya tightly, almost as if she believed that if she wasn’t holding tight enough Kya would slip away again. 

Mako heard the quiet words of the women die down and then saw Lin sit back at her desk, this time accepting a massage from Kya. 

Lin grimaced and tried to breathe through the pain as Lya worked out the knots in her shoulders. Eventually the muscles were relaxed enough for Lin to enjoy the movements of Kya’s hands and she moaned gently. Mako decided it was time to try to make it out of the office. He carefully crept to his desk to gather his things and started to walk away. 

The sound of Lin’s chair scooting back harshly and the creak of the door made Mako curse under his breath and turn around to face Lin. 

“Who’s there?” he heard Lin’s harsh voice and the door opened fully. “Mako? What are you doing here so late?” Lin stood in the doorway in her tank top and uniform pants. He felt his face heat up at the sight of her and ducked his gaze praying his cheeks were not as red as they felt. 

“I- uh, I forgot my jacket,” he lifted the item draped over his arm. 

Lin narrowed her eyes at him but dismissed him to return to her office, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

“It was just Mako. Damn kids can’t mind their own business.” he heard her say to Kya before he hurried from the building. 


End file.
